


Lady Macbeth

by LePetitMonstre



Category: Transformers: Beast Wars
Genre: (mentioned) Dinobot/Optimus, Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, BDSM, Bondage, Chapter Two only-, F/M, Femdom, Fisting, M/M, Other, Safewords, She/Her Rattrap, Size Difference, Sticky Sexual Interfacing, Vaginal Fisting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-02
Updated: 2020-06-02
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:15:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24510655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LePetitMonstre/pseuds/LePetitMonstre
Summary: "Do you remember your safe word?""Macbeth," he replies.Rattrap gives him a quick kiss and pats his cheek. "Good boy."
Relationships: Dinobot/Rattrap
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9





	1. Chapter 1

Rattrap has always possessed a small frame. He learned to live with it; to use cunning, speed, and subterfuge to survive and aid the Autobot cause. There had been times when his job description might as well have begun and ended with 'fitting into tight spaces'. Engineering and espionage was once his proper job description, and blowing shit up his favorite method of execution. But subtly had its perks. 

_Ah, there it is._ That's the grate he's looking for. He pulls a screwdriver out of a holster hidden amongst the kibble on his back. Twisting each individual screw out of its socket and setting them in a welded divot on the other side of the grate where they won't roll away to make noise or get lost. Once finished with the screws he pulls out the grate and sets it aside as well. A couple of meters down was the slaggin' saurian, fast asleep. His spark feels fondness, and Dinobot’s relaxed face looks handsome to him… but that's none of Dinobot’s business, thank you very much. 

With the patches of fur that dapple Rattrap’s superstructure and flexible spine, it is easy for him to slip through the hole in the ceiling without a sound. The walls of the room are filled with crevices and pipes that makes climbing down to the floor a simple task. 

He proceeds to pull another object from his kibble - a braided steel cable. A simple constrictor knot tied into either end. With a gentle touch, he slips one around Dinobot’s wrist. The other end sneaking under the cot with him, wrapping around a pipe in the wall to reduce slack for good measure, and about his opposite wrist. 

_That will do nicely_ , he thinks. Could Dinobot break the cables if he really wants to? Hell, maybe. If he can't, Rattrap brought wire cutters with him - he always has one of those with him. 

He shimmies out from beneath the cot and then climbs on top of it. Careful as to not let Dinobot wake. Rattrap settles with his knees on either side of Dinobot’s waist, thighs spread well apart by Dinobot’s bulk, thick with muscular cables. Rattrap likes that about him. The perfect tactical complement to his own sharpness. 

Rattrap drapes himself upon Dinobot’s torso. Chest to chest, feathers to fur, so that their beast forms touch foreheads. 

Dinobot jolts awake. Wrists caught in a harsh snap of the constrictor knots, baring teeth as a furious snarl curls his lips- Until he sees Rattrap. His face doesn't lose the vicious sneer but he stops his struggling. 

"G'mornin, buzzard." 

"What is the meaning of this?!" 

He takes Dinobot’s chin in his hand. "Do you remember your safe word?" 

Dinobot snarls but Rattrap can tell he understands. A little tension departing from his frame. Optics flickering between Rattrap’s face and hand. "Yes.” 

"Lemme hear it." 

"Macbeth," he replies. 

Rattrap gives him a quick kiss and pats his cheek. "Good boy." 

Every kiss after follows a map down Dinobot’s body. From the forehead of his beast form to the tips of the faux ribs decorating his waist. Here he begins to shiver from Rattrap’s gentle touch, a soft rumble sending vibrations through Dinobot’s plating under Rattrap’s lips. His hands rest on Dinobot’s open thighs as he arrives at Dinobot’s pelvic armor, choosing to blow warm air over the plate hiding that which he came here for. 

Early wetness begins to slick Rattrap’s valve as he imagines burying his spike into Dinobot’s own heat. Anticipating the heat and the flavor, Rattrap licks and nuzzles at Dinobot’s closed modesty panel. Above and beneath him Dinobot squirms and growls, the talons of his feet digging into the bedding. 

Dinobot’s panel retracts, letting free his spike and valve, and he shivers, but only slightly. Were Rattrap’s hands not on Dinobot’s thighs he would have never noticed at all. 

Rattrap dips his head in to sample his favorite treat. Little tongue teasing at Dinobot’s thick silicon labia before circling his anterior node. Around Rattrap’s head, Dinobot’s thighs tremble with the intention of squeezing shut. He would have liked to have Dinobot’s legs bound as well; thighs held apart by a constant force, valve bared indecently. It's the kind of mental image that gets him worked up. Maybe next time, he thinks. When Dinobot isn't sleeping for the prep. 

"Ah-ah-ah," he chides. "Control those legs. I don't wanna lose my head." When he looks over Dinobot's chest he's greeted to a wonderful sight; Dinobot has continued struggling against the restraints on his wrists, losing slack each time until his arms were stuck above his head. So vulnerable. So... sleazy. The very idea of a dignified personality like his posed and used like a slut! It's too good. Rattrap wants to hear the sounds he makes in pleasure. He wants to watch Dinobot squirm while something _thick_ fills his valve… 

A shame Rattrap is so very small. He runs his fingers along Dinobot's outer labia for the sake of watching his reaction. Dinobot's face twists, brows furrowed, teeth bared. He appears in distress and entirely embarrassed, but he has not used his safe word, so Rattrap continues. Rubbing deeper, folds of silicon unfurling towards his center. 

An idea strikes him. Rattrap lowers his head to Dinobot's spike and when he kisses the underside, Dinobot's hips jerk into the touch. At the tips of Rattrap's fingers he can feel the first slick oozing forth. 

Pulling his hand back, Rattrap massages Dinobot's outer valve with the wetness on his fingers. Taking a moment to appreciate the way the mass of silicon feels in his hand and the way Dinobot grunts when the heel of Rattrap's palm presses into his anterior node. His entire body is already so taught Rattrap thinks he might strain a cable. "Relax. You look like you're expecting a fight." 

"I know better than to trust your devious, little mind." 

"You know you love it. If you didn't you'd have stopped me by now." Three of Rattrap's digits pressing into Dinobot's valve as he spoke. 

He doesn't disagree, only chirrs and rolls his hips into Rattrap's touch. 

Slowly Rattrap works his fingers in deeper. Plunging in and out, pressing further each time. He tucks his thumb into his palm and pushes in entirely. Carefully gauging Dinobot's reactions; sections of his metal radiate a thin heat mirage. 

Dinobot's calipers pinch slightly but give anyway. 

With steady movement Rattrap pushes his hand inward further, until his wrist disappears inside the furls of silicon. Curling his fingers into a fist. 

"What did you put in me?" Dinobot gasps. 

"My hand." 

"All of it?" 

"Yeah. Wrist an' all. How do you feel?" 

"Full." 

"Heh, is that it?" 

"What does it feel like when you're on my spike?" 

"Fair enough." He decides to not allow Dinobot another word in edgewise and twists his arm. Pulling back slightly- 

"Oh Primus!" 

...And shoving back in again. 

Dinobot bucks and trills like a songbird. 

Every detail was in Rattrap's favor today. Dinobot's size could be infuriating, but at the moment his generous valve was taking in Rattrap's hand with ease. Delicate internal actuators shifting to create the sought after charge between them. 

Rattrap settles into a rhythm of in and out. While Dinobot turns into a mess, squirming and moaning in the higher register of his voice like it was his first time all over again. 

It's an incredibly arousing sight, and Rattrap lets his spike out of its housing to relieve some of the pressure. Rocking his hips against the cot. An odd fascination with the sensations of Dinobot's valve keeping him grounded; a charge dancing around the joints of his digits. The plush bumps and ridges of Dinobot's inner workings against the back of Rattrap's hand. He had felt them before around his spike, but this is different… More _clinical_. That's the best word Rattrap can think of for it. 

His olfactory senses fill with an ozone like musk. 

When Dinobot begins to whine and beg for Rattrap to let him finish, Rattrap decides to oblige him. 

Rattrap leans in and suckles hard on Dinobot's anterior node. Fist moving faster despite the slight ache of stressed actuators beginning to build in his wrist. 

Dinobot overloads as Rattrap pumps inside him. Spine arching off the bed with a shriek. Rattrap continues to use his mouth on Dinobot's clit as he works him through it, so they can savor the moment as long as possible. Gently tugging his hand free as Dinobot's valve spasms around it. Another thing that feels very strange from this vantage point. 

By the time Dinobot's processor comes back to reality, Rattrap is sitting on his chest. 

"Are you done with me yet?" 

"Not yet, buzzard. I need a turn too." 

He moves up further on the bed so that his knees land on either side of Dinobot's neck. He takes Rattrap's spike into his mouth without any fuss or further foreplay. Needle sharp teeth graze the sensitive wiring, but Rattrap returns Dinobot's trust. Already running hot, it doesn't take long before he overloads. Metallic fluids dripping from both varients of his sex onto Dinobot's face, throat, and collar. It's a bit gross and very demeaning, Rattrap thinks, and that just makes it all the more satisfying to see. To know he can do such a thing to Dinobot and he will just accept it like he belongs beneath Rattrap. 

Happy with their tryst, Rattrap lays down beside him. Enjoying their afterglow. 

"You've had your fun. Now let me go." 

"Hm. Maybe I will, maybe I won't. I kinda like the idea of keeping you here. My personal sex toy, eh?" 

"The commander will come looking for me." 

"And he'll find you, looking debauched with my fluids all over your face. Maybe he'll want a turn with you. With my permission of course." 

Dinobot shivers at the thought, it was no secret between him and Rattrap that Optimus had once caught his eye. But this? This was an abuse of that knowledge - and it sent a perverse thrill through his still recovering frame. 

Rattrap produces a cloth from his kibble. It's a bit dirty already from proper mechanical work, but if Dinobot wants to look better later he can take care of that on his own. Hybrid or not, they're still Cybertronians; it's not like a little engine oil will hurt him. It's a simple and polite gesture, and it's all the aftercare Dinobot needs. 

Once he's looking slightly more presentable Rattrap crawls off the cot and back underneath to untie him. 

When Rattrap pops out once again, Dinobot is sitting up on the cot rubbing his wrists, perhaps merely for something to do. 

"Will that be all, mouse?" 

Rattrap is already leaving the same way he came; scaling the wall... "S'all for today." ...and disappearing into the ceiling vents. "Places to go, intel to steal." Peeking out once more to blow Dinobot a kiss before replacing the grate. 

Dinobot shakes his head. Pondering what a devious little sneak he has allowed into his bedchamber.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the 'theatrical release' of the fic. For the original fem!Rattrap version see chapter 2.


	2. Director's Cut [M/F]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This version is how I originally imagined the fic. I consider the M/M version is a 'theatrical release'; a canon pronoun version I think will be more popular to an audience. With the exception of Rattrap's pronouns, both versions are exactly the same.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "I've written DinoTrap in three of the four flavors now," I told myself. "But I'm not gonna do the fourth because fem!Rattrap/m!Dinobot would be heteronormative and boring." Then I realized that was quitter's talk and I made this.

Rattrap has always possessed a small frame. She learned to live with it; to use cunning, speed, and subterfuge to survive and aid the Autobot cause. There had been times when her job description might as well have began and ended with 'fitting into tight spaces'. Engineering and espionage was once her proper job description, and blowing shit up her favorite method of execution. But subtly had its perks. 

_Ah, there it is._ That's the grate she's looking for. She pulls a screwdriver out of a holster hidden amongst the kibble on her back. Twisting each individual screw out of its socket and setting them in a welded divet on the other side of the grate where they won't roll away to make noise or get lost. Once finished with the screws she pulls out the grate and sets it aside as well. 

A couple of meters down was the slaggin' saurian, fast asleep. Her spark feels fondness, and Dinobot’s relaxed face looks handsome to her… but that's none of Dinobot’s business, thank you very much. 

With the patches of fur that dapple Rattrap’s superstructure and flexible spine, it is easy for her to slip through the hole in the ceiling without a sound. The walls of the room are filled with crevices and pipes that makes climbing down to the floor a simple task. 

She proceeds to pull another object from her kibble - a braided steel cable. A simple constrictor knot tied into either end. With a gentle touch, she slips one around Dinobot’s wrist. The other end sneaking under the cot with her, wrapping around a pipe in the wall to reduce slack for good measure, and about his opposite wrist. 

_That will do nicely_ , she thinks. Could Dinobot break the cables if he really wants to? Hell, maybe. If he can't Rattrap brought wire cutters with her - she always has one of those with her. 

She shimmies out from beneath the cot and then climbs on top of it. Careful as to not let Dinobot wake. Rattrap settles with her knees on either side of Dinobot’s waist, thighs spread well apart by Dinobot’s bulk, thick with muscular cables. Rattrap likes that about him. The perfect tactical complement to her own sharpness. 

Rattrap drapes herself upon Dinobot’s torso. Chest to chest, feathers to fur, so that their beast forms touch foreheads. 

Dinobot jolts awake. Wrists caught in a harsh snap of the constrictor knots, baring teeth as a furious snarl curls his lips- Until he sees Rattrap. His face doesn't lose the vicious sneer but he stops his struggling. 

"G'mornin, buzzard." 

"What is the meaning of this?!" 

She takes Dinobot’s chin in her hand. "Do you remember your safe word?" 

Dinobot snarls but Rattrap can tell he understands. A little tension departing from his frame. Optics flickering between Rattrap’s face and hand. "Yes." 

"Lemme hear it." 

"Macbeth," he replies. 

Rattrap gives him a quick kiss and pats his cheek. "Good boy." 

Every kiss after follows a map down Dinobot’s body. From the forehead of his beast form to the tips of the faux ribs decorating his waist. Here he begins to shiver from Rattrap’s gentle touch, a soft rumble sending vibrations through Dinobot’s plating under Rattrap’s lips. Her hands rest on Dinobot’s open thighs as she arrrives at Dinobot’s pelvic armor, choosing to blow warm air over the plate hiding that which she came here for. 

Early wetness begins to slick Rattrap’s valve as she imagines burying her spike into Dinobot’s own heat. Anticipating the heat and the flavor, Rattrap licks and nuzzles at Dinobot’s closed modesty panel. Above and beneath her Dinobot squirms and growls, the talons of his feet digging into the bedding. Dinobot’s panel retracts, letting free his spike and valve, and he shivers, but only slightly. Were Rattrap’s hands not on Dinobot’s thighs she would have never noticed at all. 

Rattrap dips her head in to sample her favorite treat. Little tongue teasing at Dinobot’s thick silicon labia before circling his anterior node. Around Rattrap’s head, Dinobot’s thighs tremble with the intention of squeezing shut. She would have liked to have Dinobot’s legs bound as well; thighs held apart by a constant force, valve bared indecently. It's the kind of mental image that gets her worked up. Maybe next time, she thinks. When Dinobot isn't sleeping for the prep. 

"Ah-ah-ah," she chides. "Control those legs. I don't wanna lose my head." When she looks over Dinobot's chest she's greeted to a wonderful sight; Dinobot has continued struggling against the restraints on his wrists, losing slack each time until his arms were stuck above his head. So vulnerable. So... sleazy. The very idea of a dignified personality like his posed and used like a slut! It's too good. Rattrap wants to hear the sounds he makes in pleasure. She wants to watch Dinobot squirm while something _thick_ fills his valve… 

A shame Rattrap is so very small. She runs her fingers along Dinobot's outer labia for the sake of watching his reaction. Dinobot's face twists, brows furrowed, teeth bared. He appears in distress and entirely embarrassed, but he has not used his safe word, so Rattrap continues. Rubbing deeper, folds of silicon unfurling towards his center. 

An idea strikes her. Rattrap lowers his head to Dinobot's spike and when he kisses the underside, Dinobot's hips jerk into the touch. At the tips of Rattrap's fingers she can feel the first slick oozing forth. 

Pulling his hand back, Rattrap massages Dinobot's outer valve with the wetness on her fingers. Taking a moment to appreciate the way the mass of silicon feels in her hand and the way Dinobot grunts when the heel of Rattrap's palm presses into his anterior node. His entire body is already so taught Rattrap thinks he might strain a cable. "Relax. You look like you're expecting a fight." 

"I know better than to trust your devious, little mind." 

"You know you love it. If you didn't you'd have stopped me by now." Three of Rattrap's digits pressing into Dinobot's valve as she spoke. 

He doesn't disagree, only chirrs and rolls his hips into Rattrap's touch. 

Slowly Rattrap works her fingers in deeper. Plunging in and out, pressing further each time. She tucks her thumb into her palm and pushes in entirely. Carefully gauging Dinobot's reactions; sections of his metal radiate a thin heat mirage. 

Dinobot's calipers pinch slightly but give anyway. 

With steady movement Rattrap pushes her hand inward further, until her wrist disappears inside the furls of silicon. Curling her fingers into a fist. 

"What did you put in me?" Dinobot gasps. 

"My hand." 

"All of it?" 

"Yeah. Wrist an' all. How do you feel?" 

"Full." 

"Heh, is that it?" 

"What does it feel like when you're on my spike?" 

"Fair enough." She decides to not allow Dinobot another word in edgewise and twists her arm. Pulling back slightly- 

...And shoving back in again. 

Dinobot bucks and trills like a songbird. 

Every detail was in Rattrap's favor today. Dinobot's size could be infuriating, but at the moment his generous valve was taking in Rattrap hand with ease. Delicate internal actuators shifting to create the sought after charge between them. 

Rattrap settles into a rhythm of in and out. While Dinobot turns into a mess, squirming and moaning in the higher register of his voice like it were his first time all over again. 

Its an incredibly arousing sight, and Rattrap lets her spike out of its housing to relieve some of the pressure. Rocking her hips against the cot. An odd fascination with the sensations of Dinobot's valve keeping her grounded; a charge dancing around the joints of her digits. The plush bumps and ridges of Dinobot's inner workings against the back of Rattrap's hand. She had felt them before around her spike, but this is different… More _clinical_. That's the best word Rattrap can think of for it. 

Her olfactory senses fill with an ozone like musk. 

When Dinobot begins to whine and beg for Rattrap to let him finish, Rattrap decides to oblige him. 

Rattrap leans in and suckles hard on Dinobot's anterior node. Fist moving faster despite the slight ache of stressed actuators beginning to build in her wrist. 

Dinobot overloads as Rattrap pumps inside him. Spine arching off the bed with a shriek. 

Rattrap continues to use her mouth on Dinobot's clit as she works him through it, so they can savor the moment as long as possible. Gently tugging her hand free as Dinobot's valve spasms around it. Another thing that feels very strange from this vantage point. 

By the time Dinobot's processor comes back to reality, Rattrap is sitting on his chest. 

"Are you done with me yet?" 

"Not yet, buzzard. I need a turn too." 

She moves up further on the bed so that her knees land on either side of Dinobot's neck. He takes Rattrap's spike into his mouth without any fuss or further foreplay. Needle sharp teeth graze the sensitive wiring, but Rattrap returns Dinobot's trust. Already running hot, it doesn't take long before she overloads. Metallic fluids dripping from both varients of her sex onto Dinobot's face, throat, and collar. It's a bit gross and very demeaning, Rattrap thinks, and that just makes it all the more satisfying to see. To know she can do such a thing to Dinobot and he will just accept it like he belongs beneath Rattrap. 

Happy with their tryst, Rattrap lays down beside him. Enjoying their afterglow. 

"You've had your fun. Now let me go." 

"Hm. Maybe I will, maybe I won't. I kinda like the idea of keeping you here. My personal sex toy, eh?" 

"The commander will come looking for me." 

"And he'll find you, looking debauched with my fluids all over your face. Maybe he'll want a turn with you. With my permission of course." 

Dinobot shivers at the thought, it was no secret between him and Rattrap that Optimus had once caught his eye. But this? This was an abuse of that knowledge - and it sent a perverse thrill through his still recovering frame. 

Rattrap produces a cloth from her kibble. It's a bit dirty already from proper mechanical work, but if Dinobot wants to look better later he can take care of that on his own. Hybrid or not, they're still Cybertronians; it's not like a little engine oil will hurt him. It's a simple and polite gesture, and it's all the aftercare Dinobot needs. 

Once he's looking slightly more presentable Rattrap crawls off the cot and back underneath to untie him. 

When Rattrap pops out once again, Dinobot is sittings up on the cot rubbing his wrists, perhaps merely for something to do. 

"Will that be all, mouse?" 

Rattrap is already leaving the same way she came; scaling the wall... "S'all for today." ...and disappearing into the ceiling vents. Places to go, intel to steal." Peeking out once more to blow Dinobot a kiss before replacing the grate. 

Dinobot shakes his head. Pondering what a devious little sneak he has allowed into his bedchamber.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I may or may not post an F/F version later.


End file.
